


Taking It from the Back

by reina_randwulf



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Strip Tease, bottom!trevelyan, trevelyan is not a top, versatile!dorian, very light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Trevelyan were in a loving healthy relationship. They both loved each other and liked to spend their times together. They had sex on regular basis. It was perfect. It <em>should</em> be perfect. Why did Dorian feel there was something lacking in their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It from the Back

**Author's Note:**

> A kink meme fill for [this prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13890.html?thread=56441922)! Dorian thought Trevelyan was a top and that’s the reason why there’s something wrong with their relationship. This fic featured Aeros Trevelyan who is older than Dorian and has strong authority vibe but he prefers to bottom. He is actually more of power bottom but for the sake of this prompt he is a sub-ish bottom. Once again, this fill went longer than I expected. Mostly because I threw other stuffs in it instead of filling the bonus points but hey I got the main prompt right at least. Hope the OP doesn’t mind.

Summer had finally come to Skyhold. After spending so many times in Skyhold bracing the cold winter wind, Dorian thought this Maker forsaken keep was forever doomed by eternal snow. Summer in the South was different compared to Tevinter’s summer. Back home, people dressed in thinner and shorter robes that bared more skin to keep themselves cool against the hot weather. Here in Skyhold, summer meant they wore fewer layers. No fur coats, no boiled leather armor. The mood was lighter and merrier. Dorian guessed after so many days suffering through gloomy cold days, the warmth managed to light up everyone’s spirit.

Dorian took a peek through the window of his alcove and found the sky was clear and the sun was indeed shining so brightly. A perfect day like this was something he couldn’t miss. He closed the tome of arcane warrior and headed outside. He almost purred when he finally felt the sunlight kissing his tanned skin. It was a wonder how a small thing like this could feel so glorious. Suddenly a quick stroll on the battlement sounded like a good plan to kill time instead of a way to get killed by hypothermia. He did just so, climbing the staircases that brought him to the battlement. He was in such high mood, the Inquisition soldiers who were stationed there gave him an odd look when he came passed them. Dorian ignored them like he usually did and kept walking while basking under the sun like a cat.

His step came into a stop when he heard clanks of weapons from the ground. He leaned to the parapet and gazed down to the training ground. Iron Bull and Aeros were sparring. A grin formed on Dorian's lips. A group of awed soldiers were gathering around the qunari and the Inquisitor. He quickly climbed down the stairs so he could get a better view on those two especially since Dorian noticed both Aeros and Iron Bull had shed their armors and they were both _topless_. The temperature was high enough for the Inquisitor to bare his upper torso for the world to see. Dorian had no interest on seeing Bull’s chest considering he was topless on a daily basis. It was Aeros he wanted to see. The man was so proper, it was almost impossible to catch him underdressed expect when he was alone with Dorian in his quarter. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to have a closer look.

Dorian passed the Inquisition soldiers with ease. The group seemed to part into two lines when they noticed his presence, granting him the front row to watch the sparring. Upon arriving at his designated place, Dorian was greeted by the thrilling view of Aeros leaped away from Bull’s big heavy maul with a grace of a cat. It was such a treat to see the Inquisitor fought up close. Aeros’ move was fluid, they flowed like water. His steps were light. He leaped like a deadly feline with his twin daggers acted as his claws. Without the weight of his armor and boots hindering him, Aeros’ speed seemed to double. It was hard to follow his movements. One moment he was circling Bull and next he jumped forward to maim the qunari. It took Bull’s quick instinct to block the attack. The sound of their weapons clashing was loud and drew gasped breath including Dorian. Maker’s breath, that was close. And Maker! Look at Aeros’ muscles!

Small part of Dorian’s mind told him to watch for the sparring because those two used real weapons with sharp edges and wore no protective gear but the major part of his mind was so focused on Aeros’ magnificent body. Aeros had a well-toned figure and aesthetically pleasing to Dorian’s eyes. He wasn’t huge like Bull nor was he big like Blackwall. His abs and upper torso were perfectly defined. The muscles on his biceps flexed when he swung his daggers in an attempt to land a blow to Bull’s head. Bull barely blocked it, but he managed to save himself from losing his head. Bull reciprocated by giving blow after blow at Aeros. The Inquisitor ducked them all with speed that only an assassin could master before he gave Bull a low kick to the qunari’s knee and sent the towering mass of muscle down to the ground. Cheers came from the spectacle over the Inquisitor’s victory. Seeing the Inquisitor swiped Bull like that reminded Dorian that Aeros was actually strong as he was quick. He was capable to hold Dorian and pin him to the bed while he fucked Dorian.

Andraste’s fiery knickers, it was a very arousing idea.

A frustrated groan from Bull distracted Dorian from his perverted daydream. “That hurt, Boss.”

“That ought to hurt,” Aeros said with a small hint of amusement bled in his words. He offered his arm to help the Qunari get up. Oh yes, he was strong. He probably could toss Dorian around like a rag if he wished so.

“You’re quicker without your armor, it’s hard to follow your movement,” Bull commented with a big grin on his face. For someone who just got his ass beaten, he was cheerful.

“You only have one eye,” Aeros pointed out.

“Yeah, make it harder to see.” Bull laughed. “Thanks for sparring with me, Boss. I know you’re busy with a lot of stuff.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Aeros looked around and spotted Dorian watching him. A small smile graced his lips. “Dorian.”

It was his cue. Dorian came to the Inquisitor's side with a giant grin. The main reason behind his grin was the sight of Aeros’ half naked figure drenched in sweat. His red hair was far from its usual neat state. It was a mess, but it was endearing. Dorian raked his eyes over Aeros’ chest, which was dusted lightly with red hair, and down to his abs rather shamelessly. Dorian decided he liked Aeros like this.

“Good afternoon, Inquisitor. Bull,” Dorian greeted them. He stood right next to Aeros. “That was quite a show watching you two trying to smash and cut each other like that.”

Bull laughed when he heard that. “You’re sure it’s not because of this?” He gestured to their current state of undressed.

“Dear Maker, Bull! Of course, it is not the case!” Dorian tried to sound scandalized. The grin on his face betrayed it.

“Really? Do you think we didn’t notice the way you stared and gawked?” Bull teased him.

“I wasn’t staring at you,” Dorian said. He was amused rather than annoyed.

“You were staring at The Boss of course.” Bull wiggled his eyebrow.

“Well it’s hard not to do that exactly,” Dorian said.

Dorian heard Aeros snorted. There was a flash of a grin on his lips which was soon replaced by his usual neutral expression.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone for now,” Bull said. “Thanks once again, Boss. I owe you a drink or two. Just come to the tavern.”

“You’re welcomed,” Aeros replied.

Aeros and Dorian watched Bull went to the tavern and disappeared behind its door. The soldiers had gone back to their post, leaving the Inquisitor and the altus mage alone. Aeros turned around to find his elven servant who was standing near the wooden dummy. Aeros beckoned to elven servant to come to him. He came bearing a white cloth, the Inquisitor beige jacket, his boots, and a small mirror. There was always something with Aeros ordering people around with his small gesture that stir Dorian’s stomach. The man was practically reeking with authority.

“So, what made you decide to dress like this, Inquisitor? Surely it isn’t really that hot to drive you to partial nudity,” Dorian asked.

“Bull wanted to know how fast I can move without my armor,” Aeros replied. He gave his twin daggers to the other servant and didn’t bother to watch the servant went to bring them to his quarter.

“You need to take off your jacket and undershirt too?” Dorian asked again.

“They are drenched in sweat. It’s not very comfortable.” Aeros took the cloth and began wiped away the sweat on his torso. Dorian’s eyes followed the motion and imagined it was him who wiped Aeros’ sweaty torso or better yet, he could lick the sweat away from Aeros’ chest. Dorian knew Aeros liked it. A flick of his tongue on Aeros’ nipple usually made the Inquisitor squirmed.

“And here I thought it’s your strategy to distract your opponent,” Dorian said with a grin. “Your abs is really distracting.”

A small soft chuckle escaped Aeros’ lips before he handed the cloth back to the servant. He beckoned the servant to come closer and helped him with his undershirt and jacket. Dorian mourned the loss of Aeros’ naked chest but seeing the servant helped Aeros to get dressed was appealing. The noble in Aeros’ blood reflected in how he could order his servant around with just an elegant hand gesture. The young elf waited patiently as Aeros put on his boots.

“My spies caught a sight of venatori activity in Hissing Wastes,” Aeros said. He held out his hand and the servant gave him a comb. “I’ve been planning an expedition to the Hissing Wastes.,” Aeros continued. The servant then held out the mirror while Aeros pushed his hair back from his forehead. He managed to make it look presentable even without the aid of his hair oil. “I hope you want to join the expedition.” Aeros gave the comb back to the servant and asked him to leave with a casual wave of his hand.

Dorian was too focused on the display of authority he missed Aeros’ question entirely. He only realized The Inquisitor was asking him something when the gaze of those intense green eyes started to drill a hole into his face. “You’re asking something, amatus?”

“You seem distracted,” Aeros said. He was back to his usual neat self with a bit of sweaty smell.

“I’ve told you, your abs is distracting.”

A flicker of embarrassment was reflected on his green eyes, but it was gone in a blink of an eye. “I’ve dressed now.”

“Yes you have but the image of you fighting topless will be forever burned in my mind.” Dorian grinned.

The embarrassment was back again for a longer duration. Aeros turned his back on his Dorian to hide it and began to walk towards the Keep. Dorian didn’t need to be told to follow the Inquisitor.

“Have I told you that you look good like that?” Dorian asked while walking.

“I got the idea when you said my abs is distracting,” Aeros said.

“I haven’t seen your muscle in action before,” Dorian said. He leaned forward so he could whisper his next words right to Aeros’ ears, “It makes me want to be manhandled by you then fucked roughly on that training ground.”

Aeros visibly fidgeted and squirmed away from Dorian. Warm flush colored his cheeks in a very endearing way. “That’s… a very… explicit image.”

“That display of strength…” Dorian continued. His mind replayed the image of Aeros hoisting up Bull. “You can pin me to the bed with that strength. I’ll be completely helpless to your desire. Imagine all the possibilities amatus! You can probably fuck me against the wall.”

The blush had reached Aeros’ ears. The redness on his face almost matched the color of his hair. “Co… come again?” Aeros was very eloquent. It was adorable to hear him stutter.

“You should use your power when we’re… intimate,” Dorian replied. They climbed the stairs to the Keep. With no one within the earshot, Dorian used the chance to elaborate his fantasy further. “Rough sex sounds good, yes? You can toss me around like a rag.”

Aeros’ eyes widened. It wasn’t clear whether it was from Dorian’s unsuspected outburst or because he was scared someone might listen. Probably both. “You want me to do… that?”

“Not to worry, amatus! I’m strong enough to handle all your rough handling.” Dorian grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “What do you want? Blindfolding me? Tying me up? A little bondage sounds good to you? I bet you want to tie me, yes? One delicious handsome altus mage, just for you.”

“No, thank you. I won’t do that.”

Dorian almost whined when he heard Aeros’ answer. They had climbed half of the staircases, but they weren’t close enough for people to eavesdrop on their conversation. “But why? Have you tried it before?”

“No.” The reply came too fast. His steps also doubled in speed, it looked like he was trying to flee from Dorian.

“Then try it! Maybe you’ll like it,” Dorian argued. He tried his best to match Aeros’ steps.

“Is there something wrong with our usual... intimate activities? Did I do something wrong?” The last question was uttered with a small pinch of wary.

“No, no, no. You didn’t do anything wrong, amatus. The sex is…” Dorian paused to find a good word to replace the word ‘dull’. “The sex is pleasing. You are a good lover.”

Aeros frowned. “You don’t like it.”

Insecurity clouded Aeros’ face even though it was just a little. It made Dorian felt bad. “Well not like that. I like sex with you. You are the most considerate lover I’ve had. You are gentle and loving and take a good care of me. It’s just… a bit… boring now.”

“Boring?”

“It lacks… something,” Dorian claimed. Oh, he enjoyed it having Aeros’ cock in his ass or in his mouth but somehow he felt there was something wrong. It was frustrating not to be able to figure it out.

Aeros ground his teeth. Grinding his teeth was usually not a good sign when dealing with the Inquisitor. “I’ve done what you ask of me,” Aeros said.

“Yes, yes. That you have,” Dorian said. Dorian wasn’t lying when he said Aeros was a considerate lover. Everything Dorian asked, he always tried to fulfill it. He tried _too_ hard. “Tell me, amatus, what do you want?”

The question caught Aeros off guard. His eyes were widened in surprise. His lips were slightly parted and the color on his face had turned a shade deeper than before. Dorian smirked. Aeros must have a dirty kink on his mind that made him embarrassed like that. “So… what is it?” Dorian purred.

“It’s hardly the place to discuss our private life,” Aeros said instead of replying his question. They had reached the front of the Keep and were walking towards the entrance.

“But…”

Aeros held out his hand. The shy embarrassed Aeros was gone and the Inquisitor was back. “Enough, Dorian,” Aeros said. His tone was final. He wouldn’t argue any longer.

Dorian pursued his lips. There was no point arguing with Aeros if he had decided when their conversation stopped. “Fine!”

“Let us get back to our duty. I have an expedition to plan,” Aeros said, “see you later, Dorian.”

“As you wish.”

Dorian watched Aeros headed towards Josephine’s office. He didn’t wait until The Inquisitor disappeared behind the door. He headed back to the library and return to his alcove. If Aeros didn’t want to tell him anything he wanted then it was fine with Dorian. For a control freak like him, he was really timid in bed. Why did Dorian end up with a dull boring man like Aeros? He picked up his book and read it in hope to kill the time until supper. The book only managed to distract him for only a mere minute because his mind was filled with his sex life. What was wrong with it? He got laid, Aeros got laid. It should be great. There was something Aeros hid from Dorian. Dorian was certain that something was the answer for their dull sex life. Dorian tried to guess it but he couldn’t. That man valued his job too much, maybe that was why he was so dull.

Dorian let out a frustrated groan. He put his book away and got up from his chair. A drink was in order.

Herald’s Rest tavern was quite empty in this early hour. There were just a few patrons including Iron Bull and his charges. The band of mercenary greeted him with raised tankards and loud cheers. Their qunari leader waved his massive arms and beckoned him to join them. Dorian glowered at Bull and his crews. He wasn’t in the right mood to share his drink with them. He took the empty table at the far end of the tavern and ordered a drink.

“Bad day?”

Dorian almost jumped on his seat. He didn’t hear Bull coming and taking the empty seat across him. The qunari could be so silent if he wanted to. Not as eerily silent like Aeros but still it was impressive considering his massive figure.

“That bad, huh?” Bull guessed. “Lover’s quarrel?”

“What makes you think I have a fight with the Inquisitor?”

“You look like you want to murder someone,” Bull pointed out, “you only do that when something upsets you. Your source of distress is mainly your research or Boss. You were just talking to Boss. You got it why I’m guessing it’s the latter, don’t you?”

Spot on. Dorian hated it when Bull could read him so easily like that. Dorian drained the last drop of his beer from his tankard instead of confirming Bull’s assumption.

“What is it? Too much work makes Boss dull?”

Another correct guess. Maker’s breath, was he really easy to read? “Why do you ask?”

“Come on, we’re friends! What friends are for if it’s not for this kind of thing?” Bull grinned at him.

Well it was true Dorian considered Bull as his friend and he was sure the feeling was mutual. Dorian tapped his fingers on the table again, considering the option to consult about his sex life with Bull. It was not a secret that Bull had many experiences in that area. He was also good at reading people. Maybe he knew the solution to brighten up his sex life.

“Bull, I have a question,” Dorian asked.

Bull’s grin stretched wider on his face. “I might have the answer.”

“You’re good at reading people, yes? What do you think the Inquisitor prefers? In bed, I mean.”

Bull whistled. He looked annoyingly amused, it made Dorian regret his decision to ask him. “Ah, bedroom problem.”

“Kaffas! Are here to mock me or help me?” Dorian said.

“Sorry, can’t help it.” Bull’s dropped his grin and acted more seriously. “You want to know what Aeros prefers, huh. What have you done together?”

“Nothing much just usual stuff nothing kinky or weird,” Dorian said, “on my back, on my knees, on the couch. Every time we do it, Aeros seemed a bit… tensed. Too focused on the task he’s doing rather than enjoying it. It feels like he’s thinking too much. The only time he enjoyed it is when I rode him. I feel there’s something wrong and I can’t figure it out.”

“Wait a minute,” Bull cut him off, “so he’s the one who does all the fucking part?”

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Obviously.”

“I think I’ve figured it out,” Bull concluded. He leaned closer to Dorian. “The reason why there’s something wrong with your sex life is because Boss is a bottom.”

Dorian stared at the qunari, jaw slightly dropped in shock. “What did you say?”

“Boss likes to have his ass fucked,” Bull said.

Dorian was confused. His mind was rejecting the idea with full force it almost made him dizzy. Inquisitor Aeros Trevelyan. The muscled bossy Aeros was a bottom?

“You’re joking!” Dorian denied it.

“What makes you think he prefers to top?”

Dorian blinked. He never really put any thought about it. He just assumed Aeros prefers to top. “He’s older than me,” he said.

“He’s only four years older than you,” Bull counterpointed Dorian’s answer.

“He’s bigger than me,” Dorian continued.

“I once met an elven hunter with a lithe body that likes to top and eager to fuck me,” Bull said.

Size didn’t matter, yes. Come to think about it, Dorian realized how stupid he was to make an assumption based on Aeros’ size. “He’s bossy.”

“Dominant on the field, submissive on the bed.”

“What?”

“I won’t say that he’s a total submissive kind of man but still… I’m sure he likes giving up his control just for a moment.”

“This is ridiculous!” Dorian exclaimed with a frustrated groan.

“Do you know he actually prefers older men?”

“What?!” Maker’s breath, what the fuck was Bull talking about?

Bull chuckled. “You’re not there when he first met Blackwall. I swear he developed a crush on him.”

The thought of Aeros and Blackwall together sent an uncomfortable shiver through Dorian’s nerves. He couldn’t imagine it. Aeros was ridiculously neat and smelled nice while Blackwall lived like a stable boy. He would force Blackwall to have a regular bath if they were together, Dorian was sure about that.

“Preferring older man doesn’t equal preferring to bottom,” Dorian said, “besides he’s willing to fuck me.”

“True but think about this.” Bull leaned even closer to Dorian. “His previous lovers are older than him, probably with a noticeable age gap. He was the younger one and he was the bottom. Now he is the older one and he thinks he has to top.”

This… revelation was baffling. Dorian tried to understand them all, but he couldn’t. Aeros didn’t look like a bottom. Even with the points Bull gave him, it was still hard for him to accept it. Bull didn’t spend his time alone with Aeros. “How can you be sure about that?” Dorian asked.

“Ben-Hassrath, remember?”

That was… actually an acceptable argument. Bull was trained on reading people. His ability on that subject was great, almost bordering to terrifying. That was why he sought Bull’s advice at the first place.

“Now listen to me,” Bull said, “he has a hard job. Being an Inquisitor is a stressful job. He needs to step down, giving up all the control to someone. He needs that someone to take a very good care for him. He needs that someone to hold him, to tell him that he’s doing good. He needs praises, a lot of praises. And he needs that someone to fuck his ass.”

The more Bull talked, the more it made sense. Aeros seemed reluctant to top and took control. He refused to tie and dominated Dorian. The only time he was excited was when Dorian rode him. He was a bottom. He wanted Dorian to fuck him not the other way around. He wanted to be held. He wanted to be loved.

Dorian could do that.

“Thanks, Bull. I appreciate your help,” Dorian said.

“You’re welcomed!” Bull grinned. “And now join me and my men. It’s not fun to drink alone, isn’t it?”

Dorian grinned back. A drink with Bull and his crew sounded like a perfect way to kill the time until it was appropriate for him to pay his amatus a visit.

* * *

 

When he was sure it was late enough for the majority of Skyhold residents to retreat to their quarter but not late enough for the Inquisitor to go to bed, Dorian sneaked into the door to Inquisitor’s quarter without getting caught by the patrolling guards. He ascended the stairs with a determination fueled his every step.

Tonight Dorian would fuck The Herald of Andraste.

During the day, the door at the end of the staircase was always left unlocked but it was locked during the night. Even though the door was locked, it didn’t mean the Inquisitor had gone to sleep. Dorian knew when Aeros usually went to bed, which was usually close to midnight. He knew Aeros was still awake. The altus mage knocked the door loudly, hoping to attract the Inquisitor’s attention.

“Amatus, it’s me! Open the door please.”

It wasn’t long until he heard Aeros’ reply. “I’m coming,” he said.

The door was finally opened and Aeros came into Dorian’s eyes. His green eyes softened when he saw Dorian and there was a faint smile on his face. The Inquisitor’s jacket looked a little rumpled after a long day of endless work. His hair was a little tousled, from running his fingers through it Dorian guessed. Aeros looked less like the great Inquisitor when he was like this . It made the prospect of debauching him seemed less threatening.

“May I come in?” Dorian smiled at him.

Aeros stepped out to let him come inside. Dorian climbed another set of stairs with Aeros trailing him from behind after he had locked the door once again. They didn’t want someone to catch them alone in the Inquisitor’s quarter doing unspeakable things, did they? Anticipation was building inside him. His heart beat faster. He didn’t know whether Bull was right or not. If Bull was right, this could be a very pleasant night for both of them. If Bull was wrong… Dorian shuddered to think the humiliation that followed if he was wrong.

Dorian stopped when he reached the center of the room. He could feel Aeros’ gaze drilling holes on his back. Dorian thought about a clever way to open up the conversation, but Aeros spoke first.

“What brings you here?” Aeros asked.

“A little bird told me a very interesting information,” Dorian said. A little bird in the form of huge qunari.

“Oh?” Aeros seemed calm like always.

“He said that The Inquisitor prefers to have a cock in his ass,” Dorian continued.

The calm demeanor disappeared in an instant. Aeros’ face turned red in a magnificent speed. His eyes were wide from a mixture of embarrassment and horror. His lips were slightly parted. Aeros was like a stone of petrified thief caught red-handed stealing. How adorable!

“Do you have any explanation, Inquisitor?” Dorian asked with a smirk.

“I… I… It’s…” He was lost at words, how adorable! He was embarrassed, it rendered him speechless. It was rare to hear the Inquisitor stutter, Dorian would use this for teasing material. “Yes,” he finally said. The blush had reached the tip of his ears.

Huh, that was easy. Dorian expected Aeros would put on more fight to deny it but no, the Inquisitor didn’t even try to make it sound less humiliating. “You don’t try to deny it?” Dorian asked.

“Do you want me to deny it?” It looked like Dorian’s habit to answer a question with a question had rubbed on the Inquisitor.

“Well, no,” Dorian answered. A slightly awkward silence followed. The Inquisitor didn’t seem like starting the conversation so it was left to Dorian to break it. “So, you’re a bottom.”

“Yes.” It was endearing to hear Aeros answered in his Inquisitor’s tone while his face was red like a boiled crab.

“You like to be fucked?” It was mean for him to add more pile of embarrassment for Aeros, but he couldn’t resist the rare chance to tease Aeros. Oh, it was gold.

“Yes.”

“You like having a cock in your ass?” Dorian’s lips formed an amused smirk as he noticed the growing frustration in Aeros’ green eyes.

“Dorian, stop.” There was a lurking threat of a punishment like leading a pack of Inquisition mages to scout the Frostback Mountains in a vain attempt to find a dragon. Aeros had made the threat clear when he was extremely annoyed hearing Dorian and Vivienne bickered during their quest in the Emerald Graves. Knowing Aeros, Dorian knew he truly meant it.

Dorian cleared his throat. Focus on your task, Pavus. Fuck the Inquisitor literally.

“Ok, I’ll stop teasing you.” Dorian’s voice dropped into a seductive purr. He took one step closer towards Aeros, swaying his hips a little as he did so. He took another and another until he was basically breaching into Aeros’ personal space. “Back to business then.”

Aeros swallowed up a lump on his throat. He fidgeted when Dorian was a mere inch away from him. “Enlighten me,” he said in a calm tone that betrayed his body language.

“You like to be fucked,” Dorian said. He started encircling the Inquisitor. He stopped when he was right behind Aeros. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Aeros’ reddening earlobe. “Do you want me to fuck you, amatus?”

Aeros’ body trembled a little. A soft groan escaped his lips when Dorian nuzzled the back of his neck. “Yes,” he said.

“Say it,” Dorian ordered. If Bull was right, Aeros would enjoy if Dorian acted a bit more dominant.

Aeros grounded his teeth. It was like he had an internal debate whether to give Dorian a full control or not. Dorian waited, feeling rather nervous for all the sudden. Then after a brief pause, he finally opened his mouth, “I want you to fuck me.” His tone was less bossy and more desperate.

Dorian’s heart skipped a beat and his cock twitch eagerly beneath his smalls. Good. Dorian decided to test it further. “Ask nicely, amatus and I promise you shall receive it.”

Aeros once again took his time to answer it. Dorian wished he could see his face, but he was happy to nuzzle his neck and inhaled the manly scent of Aeros. He ran his hands over Aeros’ shoulders and down to his biceps. The thick material of his Inquisitor jacket hid the plane of his muscle from Dorian’s wandering hand but still the altus mage had a good memory of it. Aeros still remained silent. No surprise there. Dorian couldn’t recall the time Aeros said ‘please’ to anyone. There was a strong authority aura imbued in him that made people did exactly as he said without him saying the word.

“Fuck me… Please…” Aeros’s voice was only a whisper, but it was loud enough for Dorian to hear it.

Dorian wasn’t sure who was more surprised to hear Aeros said it, him or the man himself. A realization came down to Dorian and washed him with a wave of excitement. Tonight Aeros was his and his alone. No more Inquisitor. He would do as Dorian said.

“Turn over then kiss me,” Dorian ordered.

Aeros did what he was told to do. With a quick graceful movement, Aeros turned his body and grabbed Dorian’s face before he kissed him. It was a slow chaste kiss at first, but soon it escalated into a deep passionate kiss. Seeing the inquisitor obeyed his order stirred something in Dorian’s gut. Lust clouded his mind as his cock throbbed with eagerness. It hardened when it brushed against Aeros’ matching growing erection hidden beneath the layers of his trousers and smallclothes.

“Good, you’re good.” Dorian's hand came up to cup Aeros’ chin while the other traveled south to grope Aeros’ ass. He groaned when Dorian gave his buttock a firm squeeze. Dorian’s thumb traced Aeros’ bottom lip which was glistened under the light.

Dorian claimed Aeros’ lips once again. The feeling of Aeros’ tongue against his was maddening. Dorian groaned and kissed more deeply, forcing the rogue to tilt his head to give him a better angle. Dorian noticed they were slowly heading towards the bed, Aeros leading them. The Inquisitor was impatient. He ground his hips against Dorian’s, moaning and groaning. His deft hands came to Dorian’s buckles and started undoing them. The mage batted his hands away, causing the older man to growl.

“Not so fast, amatus.” Dorian smirked.

“But Dorian…” Aeros whined.

“Patience, amatus. You would do as I say.” Oh, Dorian was sure he didn’t want to rush thing off. He walked towards the bed and sat down. He made himself comfortable before he said, “Now strip. Slowly.”

Aeros obeyed him without any question. He started by unbuttoning his jacket. His skillful fingers worked on the hidden buttons one by one, revealing the white undershirt beneath. There was nothing seductive in his movement, but the prolong act gave it a sensual touch. Dorian licked his lips when all button had been undone even though there was still one layer of clothing covering Aeros’ torso. Aeros shed his jacket with a delicate shrug then folded it once before he tossed it to the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Dorian. His hands were grasping the hem of his thin undershirt, shoving it upwards just a little. A glimpse of bare white skin made Dorian impatient.

“Continue,” Dorian urged.

Aeros pushed the shirt higher, revealing his abs, his chest and nipples, his collarbone, his neck. Dorian licked his lips. Aeros’ torso had an interesting contour that made Dorian want to explore it with his tongue. He felt his breath hitched and his cock twitched when Aeros’ whole chest was bared for him. The rogue still used his time to fold his undershirt before he tossed it to the bed. It was frustrating. He enjoyed this slow undressing, but he wanted to see his amatus naked. Now more than ever.

Aeros seemed to notice Dorian’s frustration. He kicked his boots away then proceeded to unlace his trousers. He got rid of the trousers quickly, leaving him only in his smallclothes. He still folded the trousers first before throwing it on the bed, but Dorian was glad when he found out the tenting bulge there. Aeros was affected with this play as well. He looked at Dorian again, finger ready to shove the last piece of material away from his body.

Dorian nodded his head. “Continue.”

At last, there gone the smallclothes. Aeros’ fully erected cock sprang free. The hard length was jutting out from its nest of red hair. Dorian’s eyes were glued to Aeros’ erection. He wanted to touch it, lick it, taste it, lap the tip, suck the whole length.

“Come here,” Dorian said.

Aeros once again obeyed. Dorian grasped his cock when he was close enough to touch. The rogue gasped then let out a soft moan when Dorian started stroking him. Dorian set out slow pace for Aeros, almost teasing, and it already wrecked Aeros. Dorian looked up and found the older man’s eyes were closed, clearly in pleasure. His chest was flushed red like his face and hair. Dorian’s other hand reached behind Aeros and cupped his ass cheek. The rogue gasped when Dorian squeezed.

“Beautiful,” Dorian muttered. He kept pumping the rogue’s cock and squeezing the rogue’s ass. He was pleased to hear Aeros’ moan became louder. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

Dorian’s question was answered with a loud needy moan when Dorian fingers found Aeros’ entrance and gave it a little nudge. Another nudge and Aeros was whimpering with need. Dorian’s other hand was still busy with Aeros’ cock, stroking the shaft and smearing the pre-cum over the tip. Aeros never got this hard in a short time like this. He must really like the prospect of having Dorian’s cock inside him.

“Excited, aren’t we?” Dorian teased.

“Don’t be such a tease,” Aeros finally spoke. Desperate. Needy. Dorian liked this version of Aeros.

“Hush. I’m the one who do all the talking,” Dorian said. He gave Aeros’ ass a light smack. The rogue whimpered. Dorian did it again and was rewarded by another needy moan.

“Dorian…” Aeros’ voice was wavered with pleasure and edginess. “My heart, please… I want you….”

“Hush, I do all the talking,” Dorian said. His cock throbbed madly beneath his smallclothes when he heard that. Aeros begged so beautifully, Dorian wished he could hear it all day. He had no heart to deny the rogue any longer.

“Lie down on the bed and touch yourself,” Dorian ordered.

Dorian got up while Aeros lied down on the bed. The mage’s throat dried when he swept his gaze upon the rogue. Aeros was gorgeous sprawled naked on the bed. His hand reached down for his hard cock and stroked it, slowly at first before he quickened his pace. He locked his eyes with Dorian’s. Light green met gray. It was a maddening sight.

“Maker’s breath, Aeros! Can you be more beautiful than this?” Dorian said.

Aeros answered him with a moan and stroked himself faster.

Dorian took no time to undress himself. Unlike Aeros, he discarded his robe and threw it aimlessly on the floor. He joined Aeros on the bed, straddling him, and kissing him hard. They both moaned into each other’s mouth at the skin on skin contact. Dorian’s mouth wandered to Aeros’ strong jaw, sucking and licking. He trailed down to the neck and bit down hard in the region he was sure was covered by his jacket’s collar. Aeros’ whole body shook from the sensation of it. Dorian knew Aeros liked it when he left marks because he had done it before. Dorian looked at reddening spot and gave it a lick.

“You look good with my mark,” Dorian said. His lips wandered to Aeros’ collarbone and nip it. He left another bite mark at Aeros’ chest and another and another. The whimpering sound Aeros made only encouraged him more.

“Dorian…” Aeros muttered. He gasped loudly when Dorian bit his right nipple. He groaned when Dorian pinched the other nipple. “Dorian _please_.”

Dorian stopped him torment. He straightened his back and looked down at the flushed rogue beneath him, all flushed and covered with bite marks. Dorian leaned down to kiss Aeros again. It was a sweet and chaste kiss, one to show how much Dorian cherished the older man. Aeros kissed back and it was perfect.

“Oil?” Dorian asked.

Aeros jerked his head towards the small cabinet near his bed. Dorian quickly got out from the bed and dashed to the cabinet. It was easy to find the oil, Aeros always returned the oil back to its place. Dorian grabbed the oil and rushed back to the bed. Aeros eyed the oil in his hand eagerly like he couldn’t wait any longer. Dorian chuckled at seeing the enthusiasm in his amatus’ eyes. Never before he saw Aeros was so excited with sex like this. He really liked to be fucked, it seemed.

“Dorian…” Aeros whined again.

Dorian smiled fondly at him and caressed his red hair. “Alright, amatus. No need to ask.”

Dorian coated his fingers with the oil before he brought them to Aeros’ entrance. The rogue bit down a groan when Dorian pushed one finger. Maker, Aeros was tight. It was clear he hadn’t done this in a while, probably before he came to the Conclave. Dorian added another finger and stretched the tight muscle ring gently. Aeros’ moan became louder. Dorian pushed forward until he found the bundle of nerves he knew would drove his amatus insane. He found it and stroked it. The sound Aeros produced was nothing like the quite controlled Inquisitor he usually was.

Dorian leaned forward and kissed the man beneath him. “Good, amatus. Moan for me. I want to hear you scream.”

Aeros cried out when Dorian touched the spot once again.

“Yes, like that.” Dorian grinned.

Dorian kept attacking that spot with his fingers. He managed to reduce the Inquisitor into a whimpering mess. He stretched Aeros, trying to get him loose for his cock. When Dorian added the third finger, Aeros grabbed Dorian’s bicep hard, his back arched in pleasure.

“Fuck me, please,” Aeros mumbled, “Dorian… My heart… please.”

Maker, it was so arousing to hear Aeros desperate like this. Dorian was so hard, it ached. “Ready, amatus?”

Aeros nodded his head. “Please… Dorian…”

“You’ve been so good so far. I’ll let you decide how we’re going to do it.” Dorian smiled at his amatus. “Do you have any preferred position?”

“I want to see your face,” Aeros replied, “I want to look at your eyes when you are inside me.”

Dorian didn’t need more encouragement. He spread Aeros’ thighs and positioned him between them. Dorian took a chance to kiss and bite the rogue strong thigh. After that he aligned his cock and nudge Aeros’ entrance with its blunt tip.

“Brace yourself,” Dorian warned him.

Dorian couldn’t hold back a loud moan escaping his lips when he finally entered Aeros. The tight ring of muscle clenched his length. Dorian couldn’t describe the pleasure it inflicted upon him. It was great. It would be perfect if he could push his whole length into Aeros. It was very unfortunate he had to meet a little resistance from Aeros. The rogue hissed and cried out in more pain than pleasure. His fingers clawed the bed sheet.

“Hush, amatus. Relax.” Dorian leaned down once again and kissed him. “You’re doing fine.”

Aeros tried to relax. Dorian watched him inhaled and exhaled until he could breathe normally again. Dorian proceeded further when he was sure Aeros was alright with it. This time he could slide more easily but still the tightness made it hard for him to push further. When Dorian finally was fully inside, they were both panting.

“Maker, you’re so tight,” Dorian said, “it feels so good.”

“You too, Dorian… Maker, please move now.”

Dorian couldn’t hold it any longer. “I’m going to move now.”

There was no word to describe their coupling. Dorian thrust inside hard. The sound he created echoed within the stone walls. Dorian losed himself into that hot tight hole. The pleasure he felt was immense and Dorian was sure Aeros felt the same. Together they moved in perfect harmony. Dorian was glad Aeros’ quarter was secluded. Who knew Aeros was a screamer.

“Yes, amatus. You’re very good,” Dorian muttered. He grabbed Aeros’ neglected cock and pumped it. “So very good…”

Dorian didn’t know how many minutes or hours or even eternity had passed when he felt Aeros’ warm release coating his hand. Aeros’ body shuddered violently as he did so. Soon Dorian followed him and came inside Aeros. It took a moment for Dorian to regain his strength and pull away from Aeros. After that he collapsed beside his amatus, feeling light from the orgasm. Aeros was not different. He was still panting heavily. Dorian turned his head towards Aeros and offered him a warm smile.

“How are you, hmm?” Dorian asked him. He decided to play with Aeros’ hair and got a surprisingly delightful response. The Inquisitor gave him a pleasant purr and leaned to Dorian’s touch.

“Fine…” Aeros answered. “I’m fine.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this,” Dorian continued, “we could have this mind blowing sex sooner and saved everyone from awkward sex.”

“I made the wrong assumption,” Aeros replied.

“So did I,” Dorian said.

They both laughed over their mistakes. It was funny, really. Dorian thought Aeros preferred to top because he was older and bulkier. Aeros thought Dorian preferred to bottom because… well, it was his own fault. He practically begged Aeros to fuck him the first time they spent their time together. But now the misunderstanding had been cleared. Now Dorian felt his sex life was completed and he discovered a lot of interesting new facts about Aeros. Like how Aeros seemed so content dropping his arms on Dorian’s chest and rested his head on Dorian’s shoulder.

Andraster’s fiery knickers, Aeros was cuddling with him. “I am not a pillow, amatus.”

“Hush now. I know you enjoy cuddling,” Aeros pointed out. “You use my chest as your pillow before. Let me return the favor.”

“As you wish, Your Worship.” Dorian laughed. “So…. how do you think about me tying you up and fuck you hard?”

“What is it with you and bondage?” Aeros sounded amused.

To be honest, Dorian didn’t really know as well. He just knew Aeros would look so good with his hand bounded and tied to the bedpost. “So?”

The answer was fast and without any hesitation. “Next time.”

Dorian grinned from ear to ear, it hurt. “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy sacred ashes, I did not just write 7k+ words of… whatever this is. Comments and kudos and critics are welcomed! You can reach me via my tumblr: reinarandwulf


End file.
